FIRST GOAL - Radiation and Adriamycin Studies: A. Development of reliable radiation damaged model in rats. B. Biopsy, electron microscopy of radiation and adriamycin-damaged rat skin to determine myofibroblast life cycle. C. Electron microscopy of myofibroblasts in human tissue when available. SECOND GOAL - Colchicine Effect: A. Develop a reliable model of Colchicine inhibition of wound contraction in rat wounds. B. Electron microscopy of these treated wounds to determine effect of Colchicine on myofibroblasts and their microtubular content. C. Develop a proposal to U.S. Food and Drug Administration to allow clinical trials of Colchicine in humans suffering from myofibroblast contraction diseases--burn scars, cirrhosis, breast implants. A direct clinical correlation with our basic science findings.